Some Things Never Change
"Some Things Never Change" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and sung by Anna (Kristen Bell), Olaf (Josh Gad), Kristoff Bjorgman and Sven (Jonathan Groff), and Elsa (Idina Menzel) in the 2019 animated sequel, Frozen II. During the song, each of the main characters sings in terms that reflect the journey they will go on in the rest of the film. Anna and Olaf sing about how despite things changing, not everything does, and how having each other is the best way to face the future. Kristoff grapples with the best way to propose to Anna, puzzling it out with Sven. Elsa contemplates the restlessness of the wind and the voice she is hearing, and how precious the days are she and her family have to spend together. They meet in the village's square and join with the citizens in front of the clock tower for a feast. At the end of the song, the family make their way back to the castle. Lyrics Anna: Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder ''And we're all getting older ''And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze ''Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer '''Olaf:' And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser '''Anna:' That's why I rely on certain certainties ''Yes, some things never change ''Like the feel of your hand in mine ''Some things stay the same '''Anna and Olaf:' Like how we get along just fine '''Anna:' Like an old stone wall that'll never fall ''Some things are always true ''Some things never change ''Like how I'm holding on tight to you '''Kristoff:' The leaves are already falling ''Sven, it feels like the future is calling '''Kristoff (as Sven):' Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee? '''Kristoff:' Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out ''Like candlelight and pulling of rings out '''Kristoff (as Sven):' Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me '''Kristoff:' Yeah, some things never change ''Like the love that I feel for her ''Some things stay the same ''Like how reindeers are easier ''But if I commit and I go for it ''I'll know what to say and do ''Right?! '''Kristoff (as Sven):' Some things never change '''Kristoff:' Sven, the pressure is all on you '''Elsa:' The winds are restless ''Could that be why I'm hearing this call? ''Is something coming? ''I'm not sure I want things to change at all ''These days are precious ''Can't let them slip away ''I can't freeze this moment ''But I can still go out and seize this day '''Chorus:' Ah ah ah ah ah ah ''The wind blows a little bit colder '''Olaf:' And you all look a little bit older '''Anna:' It's time to count our blessings '''Anna and Kristoff:' Beneath an autumn sky '''Chorus:' We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty ''That stands for the good and the many '''Elsa:' And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly '''Anna:' Our flag will always fly '''Chorus:' Our flag will always fly ''Our flag will always fly '''All:' Some things never change ''Turn around and the time has flown ''Some things stay the same ''Though the future remains unknown ''May our good luck last ''May our past be past ''Time's moving fast, it's true ''Some things never change '''Anna:' And I'm holding on tight to you '''Elsa:' Holding on tight to you '''Olaf:' Holding on tight to you '''Kristoff:' Holding on tight to you '''Anna:' ''I'm holding on tight to you Category:Songs